Aedrian Culture
From even before the Mandalorian Wars, Aedrius possessed a compelling planetary culture that gained its popularity for both the strong matriarchical society and the universal beauty of its people. For generations, Aedrius was a paradise world that served as a playground for the rich and wealthy, funding the luxurious lifestyles of the locals and royal family alike. Shortly before the onset of the Mandalorian Wars, however, a savage civil war was fought following a military coup against the royal family, the Alessandras. But even after peace was made, the planet and her people had less than a few months of reconstruction time before being assaulted by Mandalorian fleets, who ultimately destroyed their world and massacred almost all of the Aedrian race. Contemporary Culture Aedrians have always held a intriguing position in the Galactic Community, with their distant homeworld being a place rarely visited by the common citizen, adding to their racial mystique. Known for their art, music, and dance, many groups of individuals have left their homeworld, becoming renowned performers and often achieving the status of galactic celebrities. An enigmatic people, their very culture and society has been launched into the galactic spotlight, with their tragic history of a lost homeworld and extermination being one of the more painful memories of the Mandalorian Wars. However, under the guidance and leadership of their Queen and King, the narrative has changed from a tale of despair to one of hope. Although still bearing the wounds of an entire race, the handful of survivors have begun to make an impressive comeback, with their small population finding a new home on Corellia, on the now famous Tallian Isles. Amazons of Legend The most common misconception made by outsiders, and often perpetuated by the galactic media, is the idea that the Aedrian society is Amazonian in organization. While it is a culture with a histroy of strong matriarchal practices, men and women share the same legal rights and may occupy the same roles in society. It has been noted by many anthropologists that Aedrian women benefit from societal veneration and respect, often being the heads of families and figures of authority in personal matters. But in a legal context, gender is altogether absent in laws and policies. The origin of the Amazonian myth stems primarily from the role of women in government and the national religion. Upon its founding, Xaviera Alessandra the First established an Absolute Monarchy over a millennium ago, in which she possessed unlimited authority, was the sole commander of the Aedrian armies, and acted as the spiritual centerpiece for the Shalian Order, which historians believe she originally founded. As time passed and her throne was given to her female descendants, the government shifted to a Constitutional Monarchy while also severely limiting her spiritual authority. Today, the Queen of Aedrius, by default, still possesses more authority than her King. The heir to the Queen's throne is always her eldest daughter, who may ascend at the age of 18 with or without a husband. In the event that a ruling queen is to only have sons, her throne may pass to her eldest upon his marriage to a woman who may take the role of queen. If he is unable or unwilling to marry, he may become Regent of the Throne until a female Alessandra comes of age to take the role of queen. Beauty The Aedrians are known to be a race concerned with beauty and aesthetics. While a naturally handsome and attractive race, their love of visual representations of beauty runs deep within their culture, evident within their arts, fashion, architecture, and city designs. Very conscious and aware of their environment, they go through painstaking and often expensive means to incorporate their natural surroundings into their cities and buildings. Royal Democracy Under the rule of High Queen Xaviera Alessandra and her husband, High King Kal-Dar Tarn, the government of Aedrius on the Tallian Isles was transformed from a Constitutional Monarchy to a Royal Democracy. While not a fully developed democracy, and more a fusion of a democracy, theocracy, and monarchy, Aedrians now benefit from local rule by elected officials rather than the Alessandras. However, the Alessandras are still a well regarded family and remain actively involved in leading their people through both the mundane and extraordinary. The sources of authority vary depending on both the situation, land assignment, and citizen involvement. Public Realm Governed by the Assembly, the Public Realm is the largest and wealthiest of the three factions. The People are the owners of this division and answer only to themselves. The main body of rule, the Assembly, is composed of 50 Assembly members, which grows at a rate of one member for every additional 10,000 Aedrians. Rather than being elected, 10 assembly members are selected randomly each year, replacing the 10 most senior members. Each member will typically serve a paid, five year term. One of the responsibilities of the Assembly is to elect an Executive Council once every five years, of which there are three members: the Premier, the Chief of the Treasury, and the Chief of the Interior. Members of the Executive Council have no term limit and may be elected from the general population. Additional duties of the Assembly focus primarily on local Aedrian issues and laws, having no foreign affair responsibilities. The Assembly may establish tax rates for all Public Lands, including any associated with trade and tourism. Of these revenues generated, 80% is to be spent at the discretion of the Assembly and the Executive Council, with the understanding that they must establish and maintain Public Academies, Universities, as well as all Public Services and Utilities. The remaining 20% is appropriated to the Royal Treasury, upon where the Alessandras are allowed to allocate the funds as they wish. Royal Domain While the power of the Alessandra Monarchy has somewhat diminished since the transition to a Royal Democracy, they still hold a remarkable amount of power and influence. Little has changed in the organization of the Monarchy, with the High Queen still possessing the bulk of the authority by default. While she may delegate her powers to other Alessandras, she remains the focal point of the Royal Domain. Those powers include: 1) Royal Prerogative, which grants her the power to dissolve the Assembly during a time of crisis as well as assign the Republic Senator and Representatives; 2) Chief of State, giving her authority over all foreign relations and agreements, including the drafting and signing of foreign treaties; 3) Overseer of Crown Lands, which grants her complete authority (within the restrictions of the Constitution) over any Crown Lands; and 4) Overseer of the Royal Treasury, with which must fund all armed forces, including the Aedrian Security Force and the Crown Guards, while also establishing and maintaining all Shalian Temples. In the case of the High King, he is responsible only for the Aedrian Armed Forces, in which he has complete authority. National Holidays, Important Festivals and other Annual Events 'Early Months' Whale Festival Revered and respected as guardians of the ocean, it takes a big celebration to honor these gigantic marine mammals, which is why the Whale Festival takes place during the first month of the year. Comprising of boat trips to view these spectacular creatures, the festivities also include money-raising activities such as sponsored runs and swims. Coupled with talks and educational films, this helps to generate funds and awareness of the conservation efforts dedicated to the preservation of the noble animals. Ka Kaila Mukaehiki Festival Ka Kaila Mukaehiki, on Kaila, is a week-long celebration featuring a fishing contest, traditional games of Old Aedrius and other sporting events, music and dancing. LaCerra Celebration Week The spirit and unique character of the capital come together for community events and the largest, held in February, is the LaCerra Celebration. The special festival commemorating the founding and building of the town is attended by the vast majority of the citizens and tourists in an eight-day flurry of food, music, dancing, and firework displays. The Festival of Friendship The Festival of Friendship was established by Queen Xaviera Alessandra and King Kal-Dar Tarn to celebrate the political reform of the islands into a Royal Democracy and the unveiling of a new constitution. Since its creation, it has become one of the major cultural events, promoting understanding, equality, economic cooperation and ethnic harmony between the people of Aedrius, Corellia, and the other planets within the system. Each year, the Festival draws thousands of new and returning spectators who are looking for an experience beyond the norm. Through educational programs and activities sponsored by the Islands Foundation, a non profit organization, the Festival continues to successfully share the rich and vibrant blend of cultures within the Corellian Sector. The Festival of Friendship is a wonderful addition to any vacation. The three day extravaganza occurs every year. Dance performances and traditional art demonstrations are displayed by artisans from Aedrius, Corellia, Drall, Selonia, Talus and Tralus. The Festival culminates with a spectacular parade down the Royal Promenade in LaCerra. Activities are held at various locations in the heart of the city, making them easily accessible to residents and visitors alike. Moreover, admission to all events is free, ensuring that everyone can take part in the festivities. Juice Blender Gathering To crown their latest concoction as the ‘Fruit Juice of the Year’, five Master Juicers offer more than sixty types of fruit juice, with all of the ingredients involved grown locally on Aedrius. Chefs from ten restaurants serve culinary creations on the shores of Pu’uhonua Bay at The Lagoon Hotel. The festival features live music, contests, and fire dancers. Republic Day Like all members worlds of the Galactic Republic, Aedrius too celebrates the foundation of the galaxy-spanning government. As it has been since its creations in the aftermath of the Unification Wars, Republic Day is characterized by many fireworks and parades, as well as many stores conducting half-price sales. Aedrius is no different. Celebration of the Arts Festival The Celebration of the Arts at the Maile Beach Hotel on Maile is Aedrius’s premiere hands-on arts and cultural festival. Local residents and tourists are invited to experience the "Aedrian heart and soul" through interaction with artisans, cultural practitioners, workshops, films, food and music. Among the highlights are the Celebration Luau, and continuous hula and cultural performances. Akela Kite Festival The Akela Kite Festival is a weekend event held early in the month at the Eudora Park, Akela. The island is home to many brightly colored birds and the locals celebrate that by flying their own vibrant creations. 'Mid Year' The Royal Coronation The Royal Coronation is a major national holiday honoring the traditional day the High Queen of Aedrius was official crowned. A custom of Old Aedrius, it has been continued upon the islands, and is observed throughout the newly established kingdom. The three-day festival currently celebrates the ascendancy of Queen Xaviera Alessandra, drawing many visitors and even important figures from the Senate. Aside from the festivities, the day also features canoe races, music and dance, and a royal ball. Aedrius Invitational Interplanetary Music Event High school, junior high, college band and pageantry units perform in competition for a week in LaCerra. The festival features concerts and a marching band parade along the Royal Promenade. Participating students from Aedrius, Corellia, and around the rest of the system are all invited to take part in this celebration of sound. Lei Day Lei Day is celebrated throughout Aedrius, with everybody wearing a floral necklace for the day. The day is a flower spectacle as islanders – including the Royal Family and elected members of the government – wear flowers, take part in lei-making competitions, and crown a lei queen. Spirit of the Ocean This celebration of rich heritage honors the voyaging canoe which united all of Old Aedrius. Carvers representing each of the islands come together to compete in creating traditional Aedrian canoes from wood logs throughout the event held on the beach next to Keala Harbor. Tourists can enjoy cultural arts demonstrations and performances during the week; enjoy the Festival of Canoes and Parade, including ancient warrior demonstrations, Aedrian crafts and food; or watch a ceremonial launching of the carved canoes at sunset, with entertainment. Flavors of Pu’uhonua Flavors of Pu’uhonua is the largest event reserved specifically for the celebration of food. Typically held during the summer, this event takes place in the resorts that dot the islands, comprising some of the most flavorful restaurants, fantastic entertainment, favored juices, fun foods and family games – truly a festival for all to enjoy. Celebration of Islander Art A celebration of the finest arts and crafts of Aedrian design, this event features a gathering of professional artists from Pu’uhonua and her neighbouring islands, most notably the famed Royal Academy. So beautiful are the masterpieces that many are bought on this day alone by collectors from across the Republic. 'Late Months' Aedrius Day Aedrius Day is the holiday established to solemnly remember the destruction of Old Aedrius and then to celebrate the independence of the Tallian Islands from Corellia. Actually encompassing two days, the memorial ceremony for their former homeworld and those loved-ones lost takes place in the evening, after sunset, with many Aedrians attending a religious service on the holy island of Lahela. Many choose to throw leis and small, floating candles into the lagoon, while others light lanterns that soar up into the heavens. In contrast, the following morning is a celebration like no other. Signifying the rebirth of Aedrius, the locals throw themselves into the holiday. Family forms the cornerstone of the day. Cooking pits are dug for roasting food, music and dancing form the heartbeat of the island, and all manner of traditional activities such as hot coal walking are eagerly entertained. The day is rounded off with beach fires and a huge firework display. Queen Xaviera Alessandra and King Kal-Dar Tarn Festival and Concert This festival takes place in the Royal Park on Pu’uhonua. This national holiday has lots of music, arts, crafts, food and a mass hula of over five hundred dancers to honor their majesties official state birthdays. Iron Man / Iron Woman Championship The Iron Man and Iron Woman Triathlon World Championship starts every year from LaCerra. A popular event, it draws in thousands of competitors, tourists, and media channels from beyond Aedrius. Approximately four thousand competitors will try to complete a 3-mile ocean swim, 110-mile bike race and 26-mile run. Competitors have 17 hours to finish the race. Republic Surf Championships Surf’s up! With the return of the large swells and breaking waves, the boards of the best surfers in the Republic plunge into the ocean from the shores of Aedrius. A massive event, and major tourist and credit boon for the islands, it is one of the highlights in the sporting calendar. Lights of the Ocean With the year drawing to a close, the "Lights of the Ocean" festival is the focal point for this annual event. The Royal Palace, civic buildings, waterfronts and tourist resorts on each island comes alive with lights, both on land, upon the water, and in the sky, accompanied by live entertainment to welcome in the year ahead.